


LUMOS (amongst demons)

by Simplyhannahxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent & Stiles Stilinski Are Twins, Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Good Peter Hale, Good Theo Raeken, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Isaac Lahey is a Good Father, Isaac Lahey is an Argent, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Past Chris Argent/Claudia Stilinski, Post-Season/Series 04, Sheriff Stilinski is Not Stiles Stilinski's Parent, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Stilinski is an Argent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simplyhannahxx/pseuds/Simplyhannahxx
Summary: "Some have said that the world would end in fire, some say in ice. But no one ever prepared for the world to end in a different way. No one ever expected for the dead to rise and become the hunters. No one ever expected for the living to become the hunted."





	1. The Beginning of The End

**Author's Note:**

> notes, notes, notes.
> 
> so first, welcome, Elemental/new readers, it's nice to have y'all here. Hope you enjoy the ride. I did type this first chapter on my phone, it was hella hard but i got through it.
> 
> second, this is a crossover between Teen Wolf and The Walking Dead. Though, a lot of things with the TW part of the story is mostly made up. I will explain more on the events and such that has happened, and what hasn't, later on. TWD side of this story is set after Terminus, but before Alexandria. I have changed some of the story lines, though. So, both shows are pretty loosely based.
> 
> third, and finally, Claudia and John Stilinski are siblings, kind of weird, I know. But i felt like it fills in some plot holes that Stiled and the Argent/Stilinski family would have. Claudia and Chris got married, had twins, named them Genim and Allison, before Claudia died when the twins were 9, that's when Isaac came in the picture.
> 
> When Stiles and Allison were 11, Isaac had been put in foster care, and as Chris couldn't see Stiles and Isaac be apart for so long, he took Isaac in - but never legally adopted him.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope that all makes sense, enjoy!  
> \- HEM

 

**CHAPTER ONE**

 

Some have said that the world would end in fire, some say in ice. But no one ever prepared for the world to end in a different way. No one ever expected for the dead to rise and become the hunters. No one ever expected for the living to become the hunted.

 

* * *

 

[Chris Argent](https://pbs.twimg.com/profile_images/488198186889007104/E_fpXmdV_400x400.jpeg) stood at the gate of the makeshift neighborhood. [John](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/mythara/images/2/2f/NoahStilinski.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20151111051226), his brother-in-law, standing beside him, as they both stared into the distance.

"They'll make it," John spoke, his eyes following a walker as it straggled it's way through the wave of cars outside of their safe haven. "All five of them."

Argent casted a glance towards the man beside him. He wasn't happy with his son or his nephew, John knew this. For there wasn't only supposed to be five of them, there was supposed to be eight.

[Stiles](http://cdn1.clevver.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/01/teen-wolf-season-6-mieczyslaw-stilinski-main.jpg)\- his son, [Scott](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/teen-wolf-pack/images/4/4d/Scottmccall1.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20180210182141) \- John's step son, Derek \- his soninlaw, [Isaac](https://78.media.tumblr.com/3978f7003b87a97ad2f784944d06bef3/tumblr_inline_oun3euCQhD1uofla8_540.gif) \- his unofficial adopted son, [Peter](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/teenwolf/images/7/7e/Ian-Bohen-Peter-Teen-Wolf-Season-6-Episode-5-Radio-Silence.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20161214174023) \- Derek's uncle, [Allison](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/teenwolf/images/3/3e/Cover_blown.png/revision/latest?cb=20130619203401)\- his daughter, [Theo](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/teen-wolf-pack/images/c/cf/Theo-6x15.png/revision/latest?cb=20170923082257) \- a pack member, and [Kira](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/Q8cX6eetdbw/maxresdefault.jpg) \- Scott's girlfriend.

Only Stiles didn't listen to Chris, and only took Derek, Isaac, Scott, and Kira. They had been gone since noon, and at the moment, the sun was beginning to set. Six, to seven hours, and they still weren't back.

But Chris couldn't do anything, except wait. There were rules, one being that you can't go after anyone, no matter who, after they've gone out for a run.

And if Chris broke that rule, Stiles would have his head. Especially because of what lurks outside of Acadia's gates at all hours of the day.

 

* * *

 

 

"Quiet!" The bearded man whispered, holding out his arm in order to stop the others from doing what they were. "Do you hear that?"

Stiles and the others quickly stopped talking, Isaac and Scott leaning forward in order to concentrate on what their alpha had been talking about. Stiles and Kira just huffed, disappointed that they couldn't hear anything.

They all just stood there, waiting for whatever the wolves were hearing to be over, so that they could continue their way home.

Only, that didn't seem to be in the deck of cards that they had been handed. Because as soon as Stiles opened his mouth to interrupt, Isaac had spoken.

"They have a baby with them and they don't have shelter for the night," He spoke, turning around to Kira and Stiles. "Sti, I know that we don't take in strays, bu-"

Before Isaac could finish, Stiles was off in a flash, ignoring the growls and calls from the four he left behind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

written; 4/7/18

\- HEM


	2. Into The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles comes across Rick Grimes and his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i actually love beth greene in season 4/5, and she did not deserve to die like that. so my pretty smol is in this story(:
> 
> A lot of dialogue! Sorry about that.

 

 

 

**CHAPTER TWO**

 

The quietness surrounded the group as they walked deeper into the woods. It was suffocating, as it shouldn't be this silent in a world like this. In a world where the slightest of sounds could end your life in a couple minutes.

Rick Grimes stopped in a small clearing, a clear spot in the middle of the woods, where nothing but a small patch of grass lay. His people stopping behind him, panting and taking deep breaths, as they finally took a break from running.

A herd had caught up to them, but magically disappeared as soon as the group had run between the trees, and into the woods where they were now.

Rick had found it weird that they just  _stopped chasing them,_ but he shrugged it off, just being thankful that no one had gotten hurt.

"Rick... I-" A man spoke behind him, after catching his breath. "We can't just stay out here, we need to find shelter, food. Judith needs formula!"

"Glenn.." A southern accent rang through, quietly. "He's doing his best."

"Well, maybe his best isn't good enough!" The korean man whispered-yelled. "We have a six month old and no shelter. She doesn't have formula or-or baby food!"

"That's enough." Daryl huffed out, shaking his head at the nonsense around him. "Glenn, we're all trying our best, and yes, while the baby needs food - we can't just make things appear out of thin air."

"Thank yo-" Maggie started, before a tree branch snapping cut her off.

She and the others quickly surrounded Beth - whom had been holding Judith for the last twenty minutes - raising their weapons.

As the possible threat appeared, slowly, from the trees, Rick and Daryl stepped forward, while Michonne stepped to the side - directly behind Rick.

The 'possible threat' turned out to be a boy, no older than eighteen, that was holding his arms up in surrender as he made himself known.

"I... I don't mean to harm you." He hesitated, his eyes never drifting from Rick. "My people and I just heard whispers, people talking. I came to find the source."

"Who are you?" Rick questioned, though it was more of a statement.

"I believe that the real question is, who are you?" The unknown man smirked, lowering his hands. "You _are_ on my land."

"Our apologies." Rick stated, but made no effort to look sorry for it.

"What are you all doing out here, anyhow?" He questioned, an eyebrow quirking up. "It isn't unsafe, but it also isn't exactly safe out here."

As he finished, Judith had decided that her presence should be known, as she broke out into soft cries. The man's eyes softened, as his mouth fell open slightly.

"You have a baby.." He trailed off, speaking so lowly that only Rick and Daryl had heard. "My name is Stiles. I... uh, I have a community that I run, just a half of mile through the woods. Do you have any where to go for the night?"

"What's it to ya?" Daryl gruffed, raising his crossbow, higher than it was.

"By the looks of it, you guys don't have any where to go... it's going to be dark soon, and you guys are still in the woods. There's nothing else around here for miles."

"We'll make it through." Rick spoke.

"Could I at least give you some formula or baby food? I have a two year old back at camp, she's my niece. We still have her food in storage. Unopened."

Rick went to deny, but before he could, Glenn spoke up behind him.

"What's the catch?"

Stiles' eyes drifted away from Rick, to behind the man with the crossbow, where a korean stood with a brunette woman and a boy with a sheriff's hat.

"Is it so rare for there to be good people out in the world now? There's no catch, I just want to make sure at least one of you eats." He said, before his eyes returned to Rick. "I'm going to assume that you're the leader of your group, correct? Well, I am too. My husband and I would do anything for our people."

As Stiles finished, there was another snapping sound, alerting the large group as Stiles stayed calm.

"There he is, now..." He spoke, feeling the familiar presence behind him. "Even if it's for the night, just come back with us. If not for yourself, do it for that baby, for your people."

Rick shifted his vision back and forth between the two men, studying them both. He weighed the pros and cons, trying to decide if it was worth it after what they had just went through.

"We have running water, you all could shower. We cleared out half of a gated community, around twenty-five houses, we have five empty. I know for a fact that someone is cooking as we spea-"

"Stiles." The man behind him spoke, cutting Stiles off. "You're giving them whiplash, calm down."

That received chuckles from the group, even from Rick - whom soon stepped forward, raising a hand.

"Rick Grimes. Pleased to meet you."

"Stiles Argent-Hale," he smiled, taking the hand in his for a firm handshake. "This is my husband, Derek Hale."

Derek nodded, before reaching in front of him, towards Stiles - before he retracted, bringing up a black hand radio.

"I'll call ahead, to tell them all to cook more than usual." Derek said, lowly. "I'm going ahead and going home, I'll send Isaac and the other two back to you."

Stiles nodded, smiling softly as Derek kissed the back of his head, and left.

"So, who's who in this flawless group that you have, Mr. Grimes?" Stiles smiled, brightly.


	3. Teens At Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Group meets Stiles' adoptive brother and several members of the pack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kira, Isaac, Ethan, Aiden, and Erica. Meet my versions of my favorite characters from the show

 

 

** CHAPTER THREE **

 

 

The introductions had been made. Stiles had concluded that the man named Daryl and the woman named Michonne were Rick's go-to's. His second (and third) in commands. He had also assumed that the baby and the boy in the sheriff's hat were siblings, they had to belong to Rick - considering the striking resemblance.

Stiles wished that he and Derek had kids. They weren't getting any younger, Stiles turned 24 in a matter of months, Derek, 32.

But sadly, the zombie apocalypse had decided to start when they, and Lydia, had been talking about surrogacy.

She was supposed to be the one to carry the Argent-Hale baby. But instead, there was never going to be a baby. So, Stiles will just stick with his niece, Hollis Thalia Hale-Lahey.

Loud pants knocked him out of his thoughts. Rick's people and he had stayed in the same spot, waiting patiently for Stiles' people. Apparently, they had finally decided to grace them with their presence.

"Stiles!" The tallest man in the small group exclaimed, coming to a stop in front of the whiskey eyed boy. "Dude, do you realize that you could've been killed running off like that, earlier? I went back to Acadia and dad almost chewed my head off."

"This is true." The raven haired, katana wielding girl stated. "I hate to be Allison and John right about now, they are currently witnessing Derek and Chris having some words about you."

"...Oops?" Stiles smiled, sheeplishly, before turning to Rick's group. "Alright, Grimes people, meet Argent-Hale people. Isaac, Kira, Ethan, Aiden, and Erica, meet our new guests."

"Hello! I'm Kira, it's nice to meet you all!"

"Aiden."

"I'm Erica," The blonde spoke, holding out her hand to Daryl. "But you can call me 'yours'."

"Erica.." Stiles warned, at which she immediately backed down, protesting while she went back to her original spot.

"Isaac."

"I'm Ethan."

"Right. The other introductions can be made on the way, it's going to be dark soon, and base is 30 minutes away. Let's get a move on." Stiles spoke, walking past his people, Erica and Isaac falling into step beside him as they talked quietly.

Kira and the twins waiting for Rick's people to start walking, before they started to trail the large group.

 

* * *

 

 

After the introductions had been made, the two groups walked in silence, not knowing each other well enough to hold a conversation.

That was until Stiles had decided to discuss how things are ran at Acadia.

"Just to let you all know, some of our people are hot heads." He started, looking back and peering at the twins. "Like Ethan and Aiden, or my sister-in-laws, Lydia and Cora. Derek's cousin and uncle too."

"Just basically the entire Hale family, plus a few more." Erica smirked, looping arms with Stiles.

"Another thing is that my cousin, Scott, Isaac, and Derek's very close friend are the cooks in the community." He stated. "If any of you liked to cook before this, and want to help out, you just have to go Isaac or Lydia - whom you will all meet at the counsel meeting."

"Counsel meeting?" Rick questioned.

"You didn't tell them that we have a counsel?" Isaac spoke, sounding confused for a brief moment.

"It hadn't come up, no." Stiles spoke, as he stopped walking and turned around. "The base of our community is the counsel. There are 5 of us... My dad, Lydia - my sister in law, Allison - my sister, Derek, and I. We administrate runs, duties around camp, punishments if our people get out of hand. Things like that."

"Punishments?" A gruff voice sounded, Abraham, Stiles thinks his name was. "What do you do? Hang them if they steal from you?"

At that, Stiles' people began to laugh, loudly. Not worried, whatsoever, about the walkers that could be wandering around.

"No hanging, no." Stiles laughed, turning back around to continue walking. "Just extra chores. Everyone has a part, and if you guys want, you can all have a part as well."

"Just extra chores?" Carl chuckled out.

"You must realize that we all went to school together, or we grew up together." Isaac stated, "The youngest of us all, excluding my two year old daughter, is twenty-one. But most of us are all still teens at heart."

"And teens hate chores." Kira finished for Isaac, staring at Acadia's gates a few yards ahead.

Upon seeing the gates, Erica and the twins ran ahead, already knocking on the brick post that the gate had been attached to.

"Welcome to your home for the night." Stiles said, as they neared the gates, just as they opened, revealing a very clean neighborhood.

And a  _very_ pissed off man, with Derek and three other people.

It appeared that  _someone_ was in very deep trouble.


	4. Happy But Cautious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and his group have a startling first impression of other members of the Hale Pack; Chris Argent makes his feelings about his son known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: strong language, john stilinski being out of character, carol being a curious kitten.
> 
> ( my updates will be more frequent, but not rushed.  
> I'm sorry for disappearing for so long, and leaving you all hanging to dry )

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 

 

“H-Hey, pops! Listen-” Stiles started, before the man – his _dad_ – grabbed him by the back of the shirt.

“'Four hours, dad! Promise!'” The man mocked. “It's been more than four hours, and what the hell happened to taking everyone we decided on?! You could've been killed, Stiles, for fuck's sake!” He ranted on. “And why must you always bring back strangers? Remember what happened last time? It took us weeks to recover!”

“They have a baby!” Stiles argued, staying more quiet than his father was being. “Besides, you want someone to blame, blame Isaac! He's the one that basically asked to take them in!” They both ignored the shocked squawk that came from the tall blonde that stood beside Derek.

“Allison, Derek, come with us.” Stiles' father began pulling his son away from the crowd. “Isaac, stay with John and Lydia. Show the strays around.”

'Allison' and Derek followed the father and son, as the others scattered about, going off to do their own things. Rick's group curiously looked after the four that walked off, disappearing into the largest house on the block, before looking at the three people leftover.

“That's Chris, the twins' and Isaac's father.” A man in a sheriff's uniform gave a tight smile. “John Stilinski.” He held out a hand to Rick. The latter took his hand, hesitantly, his facial expression staying the same.

“Rick Grimes.” He nodded, not making a move to introduce the others behind him. “Stiles... Is he always that...”

“Sarcastic? Irritating? Energetic?” The red head stepped forward. “Yes. I'm Lydia, if you'd follow me?” She didn't wait for an answer, just simply walked off, obviously knowing that the group would follow behind her. And they did. They passed other members of the 'community', all happy but cautious towards Rick and his people. “There's four houses empty, they all have electricity and running water – don't ask. You all can divide however you want. There's not a certain time you have to be off of the streets, except on full moons. Stiles is... superstitious, Derek and John are the only ones that are allowed to walk the streets on those nights. Sometimes you'll see Stiles or myself. There is a bonfire tonight, in the back yard of the counsel house, the biggest house in the community, also Stiles' and Derek's house. They have meetings almost everyday, that you are able to attend, almost all of them aren't mandatory.”

“A bonfire?” Carol stepped forward, looking at the younger girl in confusion. “The walkers would see the flames.”

Lydia shook her head, looking at Isaac and John before looking back at the blonde woman. “The walls that protect the community are about ten feet high.. Besides, walkers can't get in if they tried. Try not to think about it, the bonfire is for you and your people after all.”

“For us?” Rick questioned. “Why us?”

“Stiles.” Isaac nodded, looking down at his watch. “To welcome you all and for you to be introduced to the pa- our family. Three houses down to your left, you can grab linen and other things. Just knock, there's always someone in the house. Someone will come and grab you for the fire. Lyds, we have to go. Erica and Boyd were meeting us by the wood, remember?”

“John, would you stay with them and help them with whatever they need?” Lydia smiled up at the older man, and at his acceptance, she and Isaac quickly walked off, leaving John with the large group.

“Word of advice? Don't lock the doors when you leave the house.” John laughed, opening the front door to the house that they stood in front of. “Made the mistake once and my wife never let me hear the end of it.”

“You're married?” Carol asked, entering the home after Rick and Daryl.

“Most of us are married, or have been together for a couple of years.” John shrugged, cutting some of the lights on in the house. “Stiles and Derek are the longest, steady couple that's been together.. around 6 years now. About the electricity, don't have too many things running at once, while hydroelectricity is durable, it still has problems, especially since there's several generators powering the houses.”

* * *

“Is this really – Ow, dad! – Seriously?” Stiles yelped as Chris dragged him into the house, Derek and Allison snickering behind the two, stopping as Stiles glared at both of them once Chris let go of him. “That's child abuse!” He accused, pointing his finger at Chris.

“It isn't abuse if my child is an idiot!” Chris argued. “It was supposed to be eight of you, Stiles! Eight! But instead, you left three behind, and brought strangers home with you. Again.”

“As said, you can blame the last one on Isaac! He should've known that saying they had a baby would have hooked me in!” Stiles defended himself. “Besides, if they were bad, they wouldn't have gotten through the barrier. My magic only allows good personal around!”

“That's not how it was last time.” Allison sobered up, standing up straight. “They almost killed Lydia and Mason!”

“Yes, well, I'm sorry that my magic was not adjusted to not being near the magic tree back home.” He replied, sarcastically. “I've apologized for not seeing it, and for realizing too late, but I am not apologizing for trying to be a good person in this bad world, sister dear.”

“Stiles...” She began, but he cut her off.

“I know I fucked up, but you all don't have to remind me of that mistake everytime I do something that's wrong in your eyes, for Christ's sake. Literally, no matter how hard I try at things and succeed in them to try and erase what happened a year ago, you bring it back up. And it's literally just you two! The pack knows that I would never put them in intentional danger! I'm their Alpha's mate, for fuck's sa–”

“Stiles.” Derek spoke from the corner of the room, immediately stopping his husband's rant. “Go upstairs, cool off. What's done is done, we can't change it.” He sent Stiles a look when he began to protest, smirking softly in victory once he began to sulked up the stairs. “Allison.. go and see if Scott and Cora need help with what they're doing today. For your brother.”

“I'll see you all tonight.” Allison sighed, turning on her heel and walking out of the house, leaving Chris and Derek standing in the family room.

“I think we need to have a talk, Argent.” Derek sat down casually. It was going to be a long, but awaited talk that needed to happen between the two.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

12/7/18

\- h

 

 

 


End file.
